


Broken Strings

by juliaren



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, I Don't Even Know, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24887431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliaren/pseuds/juliaren
Summary: Hordak loves Entrapta. Entrapta loves Hordak. But she is on Beast Island, far away from him. At least the portal wasnt activated.
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Broken Strings

**Author's Note:**

> I SUUUUUCK AT THIIIIS

Thrown into a tank sent to Beast Island, Entrapta thought. "This didn’t go the way I planned, and I sure planned everything from the beginning. The possibilities of something going wrong were very low. Was I left behind again?"

Well, this wouldn’t be the first time. The Princesses have already forgotten about her, left her to die, diminished her… Was she so disposable? Such a… failure? 

"It’s okay. I’m getting out of this. I have tech on my side! And my hair… My hair will help me. Also, I can make robots!"

Oh, robots… Entrapta was surely going to miss Emily. And all the bots from the Horde, her best friends. Her only friends. The data might have said that Catra was one of them, but the data lied. Funny, it never did before. Why lying now? Everybody lied to her.   
Every one but... Hordak.

The tank was moving through water now, and she felt nauseous. Everything was so dark and claustrophobic, wet and it smelled like rotten flesh. She couldn’t wait to get out of there, even if it the destination was such a horrible and abandoned place. Her thoughts went back to the Lord of the Horde, and she felt her chest tighten.

Hordak, her lab partner. He made her feel incredibly comfortable, and she loved being in his company. Entrapta was spending the days and sleepless nights around him, mostly working on First Ones’ tech and on the… portal. The portal that she knew it wouldn’t work. She should’ve warned him. Should’ve tried harder to make him listen to her. Should have done so, so many things. But she didn’t. 

Entrapta held back her tears while hearing the cadets laugh, covering her mouth to stop the sobs from coming. She remembered one late night, when both her and Hordak were too tired to go to their rooms, and both laid down together on the ground of his Sanctum. 

— Do you have a blanket or something we can use? It’s really cold in here, isn’t it? — she asked him with, barely whispering, laughing at her stupidity. — Oh, I’m sorry. I-

— Entrapta. You… know you don’t have to ever say sorry to me. I-I don’t have a blanket, but — he breathed deeply and exhaled through his nose, preparing himself to what he was about to say — you can… hug me if you want to

She smiled. He left her hug him the entire night, and both of them woke up in a tangled mess of purple hair and limbs. Ah, Hordak. If only I had enough time to tell you what I feel. Entrapta wasn’t used to feelings, if anything. Everything was blurred inside her mind. She only knew the thirst for knowledge and a bit of friendship. But love? This was a new emotion, and ever so slightly, it was welcome. She would cherish it, and learn from it. Maybe if she got out of the Island, the next step would be telling him.

The tank suddenly stopped, making her lose track of the thoughts. The Horde soldiers brutally took her out of there, pushing her to the ground. She fell down, hurting her hands and knees while doing so. But Entrapta got up, shook the dust off, and got up. "I’m gonna meet you again, Hordak."

***

Hordak was trying to keep calm while Catra talked to him. Entrapta was a traitor? That couldn’t be. She was lying, a merciless liar. His… lab partner would never do that to him, or to the Horde. After all that happened to them, she couldn’t possibly do that. Imperfection is beautiful, she has once said. And her, with no imperfections on sight, was beautiful.

— She betrayed the princesses before, what makes you think that she wouldn’t to that to you, Lord? — Catra laughed, scratching the wall of the Sanctum. Her nails dug in and left deep marks behind her. — You’re nothing. A worthless piece of junk. Even your Master didn’t want you, why would she? Why would anyone-

— QUIET! — He smashed a table, and the things upon it fell down with a loud clank. — You little beast, tell me the truth. You don’t want to suffer the consequences, want you, Catra? 

Walking towards the cat, Hordak grabbed her by the neck and slammed her head against the wall. Not hard enough to make her faint, but at least it would make her hurt. He grinned, forcing his talons on her skin.

— Okay, okay, wanna hear it? Let… Let me down first! — as soon as she said it, he loosened the grip on her, making Catra fall down. Getting up and groaning, she was as tall as his chest. — Entrapta didn’t want to proceed with the portal because according to her, it was “dangerous”. So I sent her… to Beast Island. 

— YOU DID WHAT? — He screamed, getting away from her.

— I SENT HER TO BEAST ISLAND! Are you deaf?

— Force Captain Scorpia — he used the comm on his armor to call her, barely able to contain his anger — restrain Force Captain Catra. Send her to the prison, and don’t let her get out for nothing. Do you copy?

Hordak didn’t know nor cared about what happened to them, he only wanted to get out of there. When he arrived in his chambers, he sat down on his bed and hid his face on his hands. Breathing deeply, all the memories crossed his mind. Entrapta's smile. Her laugh. The way her hair curled around everything and curiously analyzed the space around her. Mostly the rare moments when it touched him, soft and light, smelling like fresh roses. He dearly missed her… And needed the princess back. His love. It was still weird to think about her like that. He never felt anything but… But what? Clones should not have emotions, but Hordak did.

He left the room and ran to the place the tanks were parked. A few Horde soldiers and cadets were already her and bowed down when seeing him.

— Get me this tank and send course to Beast Island. Now.


End file.
